Coaxial cables transmit radio frequency (“RF”) signals between transmitters and receivers and are used to interconnect televisions, cable boxes, DVD players, satellite receivers, modems, and other electrical devices. Typical coaxial cables include an inner conductor surrounded by a flexible dielectric insulator, a foil layer, a conductive metallic tubular sheath or shield, and a polyvinyl chloride jacket. The RF signal is transmitted through the inner conductor. The conductive tubular shield provides a ground and inhibits electrical and magnetic interference with the RF signal in the inner conductor.
Coaxial cables must be fit with cable connectors to be coupled to electrical devices. Connectors typically have a connector body, a coupling nut or threaded fitting mounted for rotation on an end of the connector body, a bore extending into the connector body from an opposed end to receive the coaxial cable, and an inner post within the bore coupled in electrical communication with the fitting. Generally, connectors are crimped with a tool onto a prepared end of a coaxial cable to secure the connector to the coaxial cable. However, crimping occasionally results in a crushed coaxial cable which delivers a signal degraded by leakage, interference, or poor grounding. Furthermore, while some connectors are so tightly mounted to the connector body that threading the connector onto the post of an electrical device can be incredibly difficult, other connectors have fittings that are mounted so loosely that the electrical connection between the fitting and the inner post can be disrupted when the fitting moves off of the post. Still further, some connectors, if applied too loosely to the cable, will come out of the connector, completely severing the RF connection between the transmitter and the electrical device. Yet still further, connectors typically must be installed with a tool onto a cable, and for those that do not require installation tools, a good quality connection is very difficult to achieve between the cable and the connector. An improved connector for coaxial cables is needed.